Spirits and Lights
by Monday1113
Summary: Alice and Ricky Green have spent ten years of their lives in an orphanage after their father vanished. Alice had posessed a life long gift to see and communitcate with spirits. When Alice recives the same message three times about her life changing, will she find her real father, and what was her father hiding? Story much better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Ello Fanfiction readers who have decided to give this a try. It's an idea that I've been fiddling with for a while now, and it's my attempt at a next generation story. This came out of my head all day and I had to work on a lot of figuring out what was going to happen stuff.**

**Disclaimer I don't own ninjago otherwise I wouldn't be here.**

**Spirits and Lights**

**Chapter one: Adopted**

Alice's Pov

I swung my legs over the side of my bed. Jennifer snored lightly as I slid across the floor. The moonlight poured into our room through the window, and it glimmered on the doorknob.

"You shouldn't be sneaking out Alice. It can be quite dangerous out there." I spun around and saw a shadow of a person sitting on my bed. Not another ghost! I needed to figure out how they keep finding me, maybe then I could get some peace. I continued walking down the hallway, sliding down the banister to avoid any of the creaky steps. The same figure greeted me at the foot of the stairs. The figure was male and held something in his hand, a walking stick or something. Grabbing my jacket off the coat rack by the door I stepped out into the frosty air. It was possibly one of the best feelings in the world.

"Alice, it would be wise for you to go back upstairs and go to sleep, tomorrow will be quite busy for you." This man was determined to keep me from going to the one place that could possibly hold answers to my father's disappearance, the place I called home years ago.

"Look, all I want to do is have you leave me alone and let me do this." I saw him disappear and the old brick house was visible. I slid around the side of the house until I found the small door that lead into the crawlspace and then into the small house. Inside was the same as always. Papers scattered on the table, toys scattered on the floor. Identical to the way we had left them ten years ago. I opened the closet door and saw the latch in the ceiling. The entrance into the attic where dad must have placed something he didn't want found! Clasping my hand around the simple silver pendant with my birthstone in it and my name on the back I called out and opened the hatch.

_"Dad, where are you? Are you among the living, or among the shadows?"_ Hundreds of voices called out to me as I crossed the old wooden floors of the attic, orbs of weaker spirits flitted and floated around me. In the center of the room sat a small white box, it was securely taped shut.

_"My son placed this up here before you were born, Alice. He told me he never wanted it to be found. We've wondered when someone would find it." _The figure of a woman solidified in front of me she reached out to me and her hands went right through me, which is the absolute worst feeling in the world. The box slid away.

"So is my dad alive?" She nodded her head and disappeared into the air.

_"Go back to the orphanage Alice Green, the sun will rise soon."_ I made it back into my room with ease soon after leaving home. Jennifer didn't even roll over as I climbed into bed, pulling my covers up desperate for a few hours more sleep.

Too soon the sun rose and woke Jennifer and I. grabbing my sketch book and pencil box I set them on my bed as I pulled on my black tee shirt with a lavender colored flower growing up the side and a pair of jeans I was dressed and out the door before she was even able to push her hair out of her face. I made it down to breakfast and took my regular seat right next to Brian and across from Kyle. Most of the other girls were still getting dressed or doing their hair while almost all of the guys were already here. Gulping down a glass of orange juice and quickly eating my two toaster waffles I headed out the back door into the garden. I sat on the edge of the fountain and began to draw the people I saw and the box from last night. Ricky tugged at my shirt sleeve and sat next to me, already moving his hands excitedly. Talking as he signed to me.

"Alice! Mr. Webber said there's a couple coming who are thinking about adopting two kids! Alice, maybe that could be- hey! What are you drawing?" He pulled out his little magnetic board toy and handed it to me.

'It's some of the people I saw last night Ricky. I saw them with my gift.' He slid the bar across the screen, erasing my writing. He knew I didn't like people knowing about my "gift". Some of the other boys were outside now and he took off running to catch up with them. By lunch time, Ricky would be covered in sweat and dirt from playing soccer or just running around in general.

My hand drifted to the colored pencils when I finished the outlines. I picked up a bright blue pencil and outlined several of the figures, the two young lovers who had died in a crash with a drunk driver, and when I went to outline the other figure I dropped the blue and picked up a red pencil.

"Alice, could you come here please?" Looking up I saw Mr. Webber with who I could only assume had to be the couple looking to adopt children. They looked like nice people. He turned back to the couple. "Alice and her brother Ricky might be a good match for your family, well, that's if you learn things easily, Ricky has hearing problems and while his hearing aide helps a little bit, there isn't a lot that can be done to make him hear better. I'll leave you alone for a while." He quickly excused himself from sight.

"So Alice, what're you drawing?" The lady looked at my sketch book which I had closed. I smiled innocently, and then dropped it. I had retreated back to the fountain, dipping my hand into the water.

"I was drawing this scene from my dream last night, sometimes which helps me make sense of things that are going on in them. They can be pretty crazy sometimes." I opened the book up to my drawing of Ricky, it looked remarkably like him and that was the one accomplishment I was really proud of drawing. His blonde hair looked soft and touchable, and his grayish green eyes held this little innocent and guilty look in them, like he had been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Did you draw this?" the man's voice sounded surprised, like a kid shouldn't be capable of drawing something so realistic. When I nodded, he smiled; it was a warm and genuine smile, not like some of the smiles other parents had given me over the years. "Wow, you're fifteen and you can draw this? When I was your age I know I couldn't have drawn that well. I think I see your brother coming this way." Turning around I saw Ricky. His hands flying as he signed at me.

The four of us continued our conversation with my translating both ways, between Jay and Nya, as they told us, and Ricky. That was when I saw another person standing over by the house, watching from the patio.

_"Hello Alice." _The voice was definitely male and relatively deep. _"Your life is about to change a lot. Soon your gift will make more sense."_ As sudden as the man appeared, he vanished.

"Alice…earth to Alice." Looking at Jay I shook my head. Could I be so stupid? What could I possibly tell them that wouldn't scare them away and leave Ricky and I here in the orphanage for who knows how long?  
"Sorry, I guess I just spaced out… what did I miss?" Looking at Ricky's excited face and insanely fast hands I knew what I missed.

They wanted to adopt us.

"Alice, we want to know if you and your brother would be okay with us adopting the two of you." They didn't need words to see what our answers were. Our matching smiles of elation told all. No spirit of the deceased could ruin this now! Ricky and I could finally get out of here and have an actual home and an actual family!

"I think the answer is yes. Scratch that, it's a definite yes!" Jay and Nya smiled right back at us. We began to walk inside the orphanage to find Mr. Webber when I saw one last figure.

And he was by far the scariest I had ever seen. The skies darkened and it became cold. He spoke one word before disappearing, and that word was whispered as quiet as death.

_"Revenge."_

**Yep, so recap to make sure you understand what happened in this chapter: Alice Green snuck out to go to the home she lived in up until she was five when her father went missing. When she was trying to leave the orphanage in the night one spirit warned her against it, when she got to her home, in the attic there were plenty of spirits speaking to her but one showed her a box her father had hidden in the attic ( thus making the spirit in the attic her Grandmother). She left to go back before anyone noticed her missing from her bed and the next morning(somewhere between 8-9 o'clock in the morning because this is during the weekend) She goes to sit outside to draw the spirits she saw last night when her little brother Ricky( he's around twelve years old) says hey, asks what she drew, and then ran off to go play with the other boys and leaves Alice alone until Mr. Webber introduces Alice to Jay and Nya who are married and have decided to adopt children. Ricky then shows back up and she starts to talk to them about herself and tells them whatever Ricky says in sign language. then she zones out as she see's another figure watching her from a distance, another spirit who holds a similar message to the others. As Jay and Nya ask them if they were okay with them adopting them, they go inside to look for Mr. Webber when Alice see's one more figure, this one no more than an actual shadow and said the word Revenge.  
Whoo...That took a lot of effort to sum it up. Please review and tell me what you think.  
It's 1:29 in the morning right now so I better go get some sleep...like I should have hours ago... Tee hee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello Fanfiction readers who have decided to continue reading! I brought you chapter 2 of this story! **

**Disclaimer I don't own ninjago otherwise I wouldn't be here.**

Spirits and Lights

Chapter Two: Nightmares

Alice's POV

"Night night Ricky." I closed his door and turned around to see Jay standing behind me. When did he get there?

"Shouldn't you be going to sleep too Alice?" Sighing I walked off to my room, it was right next to Ricky, but I was scared for him. He had a record for nightmares, we both did.

Closing my eyes, I could see myself. It was weird, like Instead of me being the way I really looked, as in alive, I looked more like a spirit, I had no boundaries.

_"Run! Run Alice, get out of here!"_ The spirits around me all appeared as orbs, each a different color. My feet moved against my will. That spirit from earlier had a knife held to Ricky's neck. I lost it, everything was blurred and I felt sick.

The three spirits from earlier whizzed around me, they seemed scared by the spirit.

"_Alice, you have to save your brother! You're the only one who can!"_ Ricky seemed to disagree with that. His hair started moving, and his entire body began to light up, forcing all of the spirits away. He fell to the ground, the knife had cut his arm when he went super nova, and he was bleeding heavily.

"Alice! Help me!" His eyes had tears forming, I was being pulled away. "Help ME!"

I sat up and found that I was on the floor, my sheets tangled around my body. Climbing back into bed I placed my ear on the wall. Ricky was silent. I could hear his breathing and that was it.

_"I find it nice that you care so much for your brother's well being, Alice."_ Sitting on the edge of my bed was another spirit, she was familiar. Her reddish brown hair was long and in a single braid trailing down her back_ "Your father is in danger. The clock is ticking until it will become too late to save him. The barrier that kept Ninjago City safe for all this time is going to crumble," _The spirit disappeared as though something pulled her away. _"Stay strong Alice! Do not be afraid!" _ My room became silent. I knew where I recognized her, the picture of my father had another person in it, and it had to be her. Was the spirit my mother?

_Elsewhere_

The spirit who had visited Alice reappeared inside of a cave, sliding past the guardians and to the man she had loved when she was alive. Brushing her hand against his face there was no change in his sleep like state. She sighed, he hadn't woken up for years, and he couldn't, not on his own anyway. Alice and Ricky had to save him.

_"I spoke with Alice not too long ago. She still is looking for you."_ Wiping her eyes as tears began to form she heaved a heavy sigh. _"I know I will not be able to guide her, but I know she saw him today. He still wishes to seek revenge on you and he is determined to get it."_ She grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly, the spirit Alice had been frightened by earlier stood behind her.

_"It won't be long now; I plan to get what is rightfully mine. Exterminating your family is only the first part." _Whirling around, she saw that the spirit was there.

_"Not as long as Alice has someone to guide her. She and Ricky can defeat you and save their father."_

The spirit held a sword in his hand, slashing it across the woman's arm, she froze. She would remain there now before she would slowly fade out of existence. Nothing could stop him from winning now. The two children would have nothing to stop him now. The small figure in the corner needed to be attended to though. He picked the child up by the collar of his orange shirt; the child struggled in his grip, shouting out. Throwing him against the wall, the boy became silent and still.

Back at their home, Ricky was shouting out in his sleep. Waking up both his adoptive parents and his sister.

**Yep, Like Alice said, she and Ricky have a record for freaky nightmares...except when their not nightmares. :D  
So...Reviewers get to steal some cake from Cole...Any takers?  
Review please? It only takes like...a minute. All opinions welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello Fanfiction readers who have decided to continue reading! Yeah, that's going to be the typical welcome here. So...I bring thee the third installment in this story...I whipped this up pretty quickly and originally it was longer but... I kinda want to play off the way I stopped last night when I typed it up. hope ya enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer I don't own ninjago otherwise I wouldn't be here.**

Spirits and Lights

Chapter Three: Meetings

Alice's POV

I ran into Ricky's room as our parents had stepped into the hallway, I grabbed my brother's hands and he slowly stopped thrashing around from whatever nightmare he had seen. Sitting up, all of his hair stuck up on the left side. I released his hands and he started signing to me.

'I was in a cave and suddenly something picked me up and threw me against the wall. And there were things talking that I couldn't see. And there was this person lying on this sort of stone table and-'I stopped his hands. Tapping my ear he reached up and made sure his hearing aide was on before I started talking. Our parents were now in the room as well.

"Ricky, I promise I will never let you get hurt okay? I had a nightmare earlier and when you got hurt I got really mad and started beating them up, telling them that nobody is allowed to hurt you." He smiled and tapped at his arm. Glancing at the clock I could see it was half past two in the morning. Ricky threw his arms around me.

"Okay kiddo, I'm going back to sleep now. See you in the morning." Walking out of the room, Nya touched my shoulder.

'Good job.' She mouthed to me. I smiled and closed the door to room, turning around I knew that message I kept getting was true. Something was going to happen and I am a part of it.

Sitting on my bed was a smaller white box, almost identical to the one I saw last night…except with less tape. There was a note attached to it.

**Are you ready for your life to change?**

"I think I am." Opening it I picked up a small book and touched the other object. Picking it up I realized how much life was going to change soon.

"Come on Alice, we have to go!" Shoving the box under my bed I ran out of my room and approached the staircase. The air was frighteningly cool but I saw no spirit. Taking the steps two at a time, I felt something push me forward and before I could crash into a solid wall, someone else caught me by the back of my shirt, I had my tip toes on one step and I precariously leaned forward. Of course it was right then that Jay decided to walk by, I'm guessing the fact that if I stuck my tongue out I could almost touch the wall, just almost. I smiled meekly.

"I can explain…."

**Heh...that was REALLY short. like I said, I wanted to play off that last line.**

**Review please? It only takes like...a minute. All opinions welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello Fanfiction readers who have decided to continue reading! So I've decided to update yet again! It's to make up for the fact that Wednesday through sometime Friday, I will be without internet so...bye bye to my lovely reviewer(s). I won't even get to watch the newest(and final) Ninjago episode on tv cuz where I'm staying (my aunt and uncle's farm house) there is no television.**

**Disclaimer I don't own ninjago otherwise I wouldn't be here.**

Spirits and Lights

Chapter four: Blinding

"I can explain…" As the words fell from my mouth I put my feet on the floor. How could I explain it? Secrets were meant to be told, I suppose.

"Really? You can explain how you were leaning like that on the edge of the step without falling on your face? I came over here because I could hear you FALLING down the stairs! What could you possibly say that could-"

"I can see Ghosts!" He instantly stopped talking. Taking a breath I spilt it all, how when he and Nya came to visit us at the orphanage that when I spaced out it was because there was a spirit talking to me, how last night when Ricky had a nightmare I knew it was a spirit that caused it. How when I fell down the stairs it was because the spirit causing our nightmares pushed me and another spirit caught me.

Pulling my sketch book out of my backpack, I flipped through, showing him all the pictures from my dreams and real- life experiences with the spirits.

"How, how can you do this?" Jay's tone had dropped to a whisper and all I could do was shrug. "How long have you been able to do this?"

"All of my life." In the mirror at the foot of the stairs, I could see that one spirit. The one from my nightmares, the one I saw when we left the orphanage. "There is one now at the top of the stairs. He pushed me, in my dreams last night, he hurt me, and from what Ricky told me, that spirit hurt him as well." Cracks began forming in the mirror before it suddenly exploded, showering us in tiny shards of glass, my eyes closing a second too late.

"Ow!" I tightened my grip on the sketch book, closing my eyes tightly. The glass cut at my skin and the long sleeve shirt I was wearing, cuts from the glass peppered my skin. As it ceased I began to cry and that only made the pain in my eyes worsen.

"Alice, did something get in your eyes?" I nodded and Jay helped me up. I leaned against the wall.

The doctor said it was a rather bad scratch to my left eye and just a minor one to my right eye, he said it may need surgery though if it doesn't heal quickly, and even then the chance that I might be left blinded was still going to be a possibility. When he asked how I told him I had played with a bb gun and I accidentally hit a window. The car ride back was agonizing, I kept my eyes closed and talked with dad about my gift.

"What if I do go blind, what if I'll never be able to see again?" He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Then we'll take it one step at a time. Have you ever gotten hurt by spirits before?" I nodded as we took a left, no, right turn.

"Sure, the odd scratch or bruise and one time I did break my arm…but that was because the little boy's spirit wanted his kite back and I had to climb a tree. He left me alone after I got his kite back."

"Hang on; you were five when your dad went missing right? Do you remember him?" I nodded, the orphanage asked for our names and our babysitter had reported dad missing when she called his workplace and they said they had assumed one of us was sick and that he had forgotten to call in sick.

"Yeah, Ricky doesn't remember him though, when I was in the fifth grade we had to write a report on either one of our parents, I wrote about the memories I had about my father and how I knew he was still out there…I still believe he is." Dad stopped the car, we must be home then. I slid my hand against the car door, looking for the handle. Opening the door I stepped out of the car.

"Do you remember your dad's name?" Jay had placed his hand on my shoulder, guiding me to the front door.

"Yeah, his name was Landon Green. I know a lot about the police investigation in his disappearance, how they found his car in an alleyway, the window smashed and his jacket on the seat next to him, how a drawing I made for him at school the day before was found in the back seat. Everything."

I made it up to my room quickly and on my own, the larger shards of glass were still at the foot of the stairs. I could hear Jay calling Nya downstairs, informing her about what had happened. Ricky was spending the rest of the afternoon playing with some of his friends. Closing my door, I pulled the white box out from its hiding place next to my book bag. The light purple bundle of fabric was still there, folded perfectly by someone with patience.

_"Well? Is it going to just sit in its box forever?" _I saw one of the kinder spirits, the one who had spoken to me in the attic the other night, she stood there by the door, a kind smile on her face.

"Maybe later, I think for now I'll get some rest. There isn't much I can do." She rolled her eyes and dissipated into the air. I rolled over onto my side and found myself staring at the picture of me on my first day of kindergarten, dad was carrying me on his shoulders, a goofy smile on his face. The only difference between dad and Ricky was hair color, now that I think about it. Ricky's hair was light blonde, like mine, while my dad had this really dark brown hair. I remembered our neighbor took that picture for us while Ricky was taking his afternoon nap. Closing my eyes, I could see the scene in my head perfectly.

_"Daddy! Look at what I made!" I held out my crayon drawing of our family, mommy, grandma, grandpa and grandpa's brother included. Dad looked at it for a second and laughed, he picked me up and swung me around, we were both laughing._

_"It's wonderful Alice, I think it deserves to go on the fridge, what do you think?" He had placed me on his shoulders and began to walk towards home. I wanted to use the pinaple magnets to hang it up!_

_"Alice, smile!" Mrs. Hollen snapped the picture as I smiled. _

**Heh...that was...actually very difficult to write at the very end. So...Next chapter...gonna be a little more action...I think.**

**So...anyone seen the final episode yet? I know I saw it last week...if anyone wants to shoot me a message(Privately) about their thoughts on it, go right ahead.**

**Review please? It only takes like...a minute. All opinions welcome! Those who review can steal some of Cole's cake!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello Fanfiction readers who have decided to continue reading! I'm getting ready to go to sleep...It's like 2 almost 3 in the morning here. I won't be back online until friday so... BYE BYE!**

**Disclaimer I don't own ninjago otherwise I wouldn't be here.**

Spirits and Lights

Chapter Five: Boxes

My dreams led me to a dark place, it was relatively warm and a wall crumbled in front of me, spirits swarmed around me.

_"Run,"_ They said in hushed tones. Against my will me feet began to move, I frequently turned my head around, as though looking for what I had to run from.

_"Run Alice, run! Hurry, they're catching up to you!" _I tripped, falling right onto my face. The spirits formed a strange barricade in the tunnel. _"Go Alice, we cannot hold them back for long!"_ As one spirit spoke, they broke through their hold. What I saw was something right out of a storybook. Getting up, I closed my eyes and ran, one spirit staying right in front of me, guiding me out of here.

"What are those things?" Right before the spirit spoke I knew the answer, one of them had grabbed me, I couldn't get out of its grasp.

_"They are called Serpentine Alice, and they are no myth."_

I sat up and bit back a scream. My room was filled with evening light, sort of a warm amber-y color that always drew spirits to me. In my doorway was Ricky, a white box in one hand, the other on my door.

"Alice, can I talk to you?" Nodding he stepped in and closed the door. He placed his box on my bed. "I found this on my bed, did you put it there?" My blank look gave him the answer he needed. I pulled my nail file out of the bedside table, a glass of water and the bottle of antibiotics to prevent any infection on the top of the table, and struggled to cut the tape off of it. Inside was a book and a bright orange bundle of cloth. Sliding my foot under the bed I pulled my box out. Showing him the book wrapped in a flowery book cover and the purple bundle of cloth.

"I found mine this morning, right after I left your room after you had your nightmare." Picking mine up I held the top up to me, I slid it over my tank top, it fit me loosely but it was the right length and size. The material was light weight and was neither too hot but it would keep me warm in the cold. "Wow, it's like it was made to fit me." Three sharp knocks on the door and I widened my eyes, pulling the shirt over my head I managed to shove it and the boxes back under my bed, just in time as Nya walked in, a worried look on her face.

"So, how's your eye?" She took a quick glance around my room, I hadn't really unpacked, just stuck a picture of my dad and I on the wall. That was when I saw it. Half of our boxes and my purple top stuck out from under the bed. She noticed it too, bending down she picked up the shirt and both boxes. She seemed to know what they were.

"Where did you get these?"

**Wow. Yeah...I decided instead of waiting three days and making it longer I wpu;d just post this now and let all of you ponder it's exisitance. Anyone wanna guess what Nya found in those boxes?  
**

**Review please? It only takes like...a minute. All opinions welcome! Those who review can steal some of Cole's cake!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ello Fanfiction readers who have decided to continue reading! I really have no message but please read my story...**

**Disclaimer I don't own ninjago otherwise I wouldn't be here...I also do not own the book Into the woods (well i have a copy of it...it's amazing. and that's the book that Alice reads to Ricky.)**

Spirits and Lights

Chapter Six: Dinnertime

"Where did you get these?" Nya didn't seem mad but began to frown as we didn't answer her. Turning around she walked out of the room, taking our boxes with her. Our books were on the bed still. I picked my book up; on the cover was a tree, a pie on one branch, a teddy bear on another. There were several dog eared pages, all the titles of chapters. Opening the book from the front, I could see little stars by certain chapter titles, things like _A House Made from Sweets_, _Across the Frozen River_, _Down a Deep, Dark Hole, _and _An End to A Beginning. _I looked at my brother and began to read. It was just like when we were younger, once a week I went to the library at school, and that evening right before bed I would read him the book I had chose.

_"Chapter one, the piper returns. Storm Eden was forbidden to put a foot outside the high walls that surrounded the park at Eden end. Her older sister, Aurora, had made that quite clear after Storm's last escapade…." _ I continued to read into Storm Eden's adventures with Ricky, how her mother had pushed a small musical pipe into her hands as she died, how Dr. DeWilde showed up looking for the flute and threatened the life of their infant sister, Anything. We stopped right at the start of the seventh chapter; Jay was standing in the doorway, listening to me read.

"So…do either of you want dinner or are you fine with staying up here and reading that book?" As he walked out we shared a glance.

"Alice…do you want me to help you down the stairs? I heard about what happened earlier…they were talking about it when I got home. Nodding, Ricky helped make sure I could judge distances with my stronger eye covered. He ended up getting slugged in the arm pretty hard.

We sat down at the dining room table, me nearly tripping over a chair leg. I didn't really pay too much attention to the conversation until Ricky started to tell Jay and Nya about what he did today.

"I was thinking a lot about my nightmare from last night and I remember that one of our friends had told me that in the park there's this grove of trees by the creek. It's on a part of the trail that not a lot of people go down so I just went there to go try and clear my head. When I got there I just sat on the bank of the creek, skipping stones on the water. Then this guy came up to me and sat down next to me, he was maybe…eighteen or nineteen and he picked up a stone and made it skip really far down the water." I looked out the window at the darkening sky, several street lamps had begun to cut on.

"…and he asked me what was bothering me so I told him and you know what he told me? He told me that someone once told him it is not wise to dwell on dreams or nightmares. "Ricky finished his story and the conversation dulled again, Jay and Nya were talking and I could see them, out of the corner of my eye, sending glances towards me. Pushing a piece of broccoli around my plate I felt the air temperature drop.

_"Alice…" _Turning around I didn't see anyone, I could only hear their voices. _"You can't open the door Alice." _My world began to fade out of existence, I struggled against it. I know what happens when I slip into their realm, I have to hold onto a memory to not lose my one way out!

"Alice!" I tried to find the light of the dining room, trying to find Ricky's face, trying to see the shattered remains of the mirror in the trash can.

Once again, the spirits were stronger

I found myself in a meadow, standing by a lake I had seen in a picture from my parent's wedding, was my father. No… he can't be dead, it's not possible! I ran up to him, he looked the way I remembered him looking when I would wake him up because I had a nightmare, slightly dazed and groggy.

"Alice, what's going on…where are we?" he rubbed at his eyes and suddenly, he began to fade. The lake and meadow were suddenly replaced with a rocky cave, my father was lying on what I can only describe as a stone altar, and he looked dead. Right next to him, frozen in motion, was my mother. I reached out to touch her; I can usually touch spirits when I visit their realm. I was stopped by an arm keeping me in a choke hold. I began to struggle in their grip.

"Let. Me. Go!" I was being dragged into a smaller part of the cave, this was the spirit who broke the mirror and pushed me down the stairs.

_"Oh but Alice, the fun has only just begun. You saw your father, I must say, he doesn't look too good, I'd say he has less than a year before he's gone. If you stay here, I can guarantee that my revenge will be complete. If you stay, you'll be with your mother and father; I can bring your little brother here too…" _He shoved me into a crevice in the rock and the opening closed in just so I could not escape.

"NO! Let my father and I go, leave my brother out of this. We have done NOTHING to you. What did my father do to you that is worth taking his life?" Lowering his ugly face that came straight out of a sci-fi movie to where I could see it he spoke.

_"Your father has done many things. He is not who you think he is. It is your father who sent me back here. I will return to your world, and this time there will be no one in my way."_ I was leaving the spirit world and like most times, I could not breathe.

_"No one will be able to stop me this time."_

"Alice! What was that? Are you alright? You just became really cold, and fell out of your seat." I opened my eye and groaned in response.

"That would be me…traveling between here… and the spirit realm. It hurts…like a B." Sitting up I could still hear his words.

_He is not the man you think he is._

What is that supposed to mean?**  
**

**Well I lied...kinda. My trip to virginia got cancelled cuz my dad got sick. so i get to stay at home and bring you this gem...I have a thing for updating at rediculous hours of the night, it's almost 1:30 am so...I needs mah sleepy sleep**

**Review please? It only takes like...a minute. All opinions welcome! Those who review can steal some of Cole's cake!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ello Fanfiction readers who have decided to continue reading! I really have no message but please read my story...**

**Disclaimer I don't own ninjago otherwise I wouldn't be here...I also do not own the song lullaby for a stormy night.**

Spirits and Lights

Chapter Seven: It's Totally Normal-NOT

_Ricky's Pov_

I poked at my broccoli with my fork, the green stems full with whatever the little green leafy things at the end were called.

_'Do they even have a name?_'' I thought to myself, putting my fork down I turned to Alice, signing my question to her, her eye that wasn't covered by an eye patch was blank though, like she hadn't even noticed I asked her a question. Reaching to poke her I felt how cold she was. She was lightly breathing, sort of like she did when she was sleeping. She suddenly fell out of her chair and I realized what was going on.

She slipped into their world again. Crap. It wasn't as bad as some of the other times, she wasn't convulsing from it this time.

"Alice!" Instantly mom and dad were right next to me as I tried to check her pulse. It was there at least, sometimes her heart would stop completely when she slipped.

"Ricky, what's going on? Is Alice okay?" Nya put a hand to Alice's face, quickly pulling it back when she felt how cold she was. I had grown to get used to it over the years. This was still relatively new for her though, it has only happened a few times.

"She's going to be okay…I think. Hopefully it's going to be a short slip and not a really long one. When she goes all cold like this, it's because she's gone into the spirit world." I could feel her getting warm again. "She's waking up now." I could see her opening her eyes.

"Alice! What was that? Are you alright? You just became really cold, and fell out of your seat." I shook my head as Nya spoke, she must have been really freaked out by not only Alice falling down the stairs, getting shards of glass in her eye, and then having a world slip all in one day.

Sitting up Alice spoke, she was still having trouble breathing from the sudden transition. "That would be me…traveling between here… and the spirit realm. It hurts…like a B." I laughed at her choice of words. Before today, if she jumped realms I would tell strangers she had either narcolepsy or she had seizures. I always hated lying about that. "Ricky, I spoke to dad this time. He's asleep in this cave and he doesn't know what's going on." I grabbed her sketch book off the couch and handed it to her. She started sketching something.

"The spirit said dad has less than a year left before he'll die unless we can save him." I saw the tears threatening to fall. This is really happening. The time left to save our dad was coming to an end. We could very well lose our dad. Alice would still be able to see him, but I wouldn't.

It's not fair!

_Alice's POV_

The silence in the air was like a wool sweater, itchy and mega uncomfortable. I got up off of the floor and headed out the front door, I needed to take a walk. Maybe I could head to the library, look in the public records for my dad and see what that spirit meant.

I knew most of the streets in Ninjago city like I knew my school schedule. It just became second nature to me; I didn't have to go far until I reached the library. Showing them my student ID from school and my library card, they let me see my father's file. It had our address, the article on his disappearance, a picture of him, a paper on his job at a book shop, and several other things. There was nothing dated until three years before I was born. Placing the file in the correct slot, I went to the fiction section, mainly the graphic novels and comic books, Ricky had gotten me started on them, I just found my own niche in that world. Not seeing anything good, I began to leave the library, singing softly to myself.

_" little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight_

little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight

for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight

well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

and I hope that you'll know...

everything's fine in the morning  
the ran will be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning"

I smiled at the song; one of my earliest memories was my mother singing it to me, my father holding Ricky as a storm raged outside. It was only a few months before my mother had died.

Passing an alleyway that I knew all too well, I heard a person call out to me.

"Look out!" a car came flying out of the alley, narrowly missing me. A guy with light blonde hair caught up to me.

"Are you alright?"

**well...another chapter in the bag, another step deeper into the plot**

** It only takes like...a minute. All opinions welcome! Those who review can steal some of Cole's cake!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ello Fanfiction readers who have decided to continue reading! I really have no message but please read my story...This chapter has a TON of talking**

**So...I managed to steal a slice of Cole's cake for Co-Ju ninja since she reviewed. Hope you enjoy it. I got plenty of scratches from Cole for stealing his cake...**

**Disclaimer I don't own ninjago otherwise I wouldn't be here...nor would it be being replaced with the thunder cats rip off called Legends of Chima**

Spirits and Lights

Chapter Eight: Embark

"Are you alright?" He placed his hand lightly on my arm, I looked at his eyes, light blue and worried. I nodded.

"Yeah, today just really isn't my day." The sound of an engine roaring made me whip my head around; the car had turned around and was beginning to come back at me. Without a second after it started moving towards me again, the dude grabbed my arm and pulled me down the sidewalk I was struggling to keep up with him. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere that is safe." He pulled me into a small alley, pulling me behind a dumpster. He pulled out a cell phone and tossed it to me. "Call your parents, let them know that you are safe and will be home shortly." I gave him a sheepish smile.

"I umm…I was adopted yesterday and I still haven't learned their number…sorry, they don't even know where I went. I told them I was going out for a walk." I walked towards the back of the alley; a wall separated me from the other side of the alley. Climbing up the boxes I swung one leg over it.

"Are you sure you should be going alone? It can be very dangerous to walk alone at night, I will come with you." He scaled the wall quicker than I climbed up the boxes. Jumping down, he held a hand out to me and caught me as I followed suit. "I am Zane."

"I'm Alice, pleasure to meet you Zane."

We made it to my new home without seeing that car that tried to run me down. I tried to open the door to the house but it was locked, dang it. They must have thought I had just gone upstairs to my room. I knocked on the door, and thankfully Ricky opened the door. He waved at Zane and stepped onto the porch.

"Hey, thanks for making sure my sister got home." Ricky turned to me, a cross expression on his face. "You owe me; I covered for you with Jay and Nya. I told them you went upstairs to go draw something." That was when I noticed Nya standing right behind Ricky. She saw Zane and waved.

"Alice and Ricky, go inside. I'll talk to both of you about lying shortly." We both ran inside. Climbing the stairs I could see out the window and say that Jay had joined Nya and Zane outside. How did they know him? I opened it and stepped out onto the roof, laying flat I could almost hear most of their conversation.

"…Ricky does look a little bit like Lloyd when he was little. I agree, I also saw a picture of Alice with her father, Landon Green, his hair was really dark brown, and her mother had reddish brown hair in a picture of their parents. How both of them ended up with blonde hair is beyond me." Jay's voice was easy to hear.

"I found both of them in Alice's room this afternoon; they had the orange and purple ninja suits Sensei told us about before he died. Do you think that is a sign that they are the ninjas of spirit and light?" Nya's voice was a little bit quieter. I crinkled my brow, so they _were_ ninja suits! I flattened myself to the roof as Zane spoke.

"It could be, you said that Alice could see the spirits of the dead correct? That might be a sign that she is the ninja of spirit. When I met her brother this afternoon I could sense there was something strong within him. That could have been the light within him." I started to climb back inside the house when I heard Jay speak one more time.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we rebuilt the monastery. Tomorrow we'll bring them there and I guess we can start their training." Lifting my head up, Zane was staring right at me.

"It seems that Alice has already gained a head start." I knew that they looked up and could see the open window and me sitting on the rooftop.

"Uh…Hi?" Jay seemed to be trying not to laugh at me. Nya was certainly not amused.

"Go inside and get your brother. We'll be inside in a minute."

I didn't hesitate to run inside and close the window, making sure it was locked. Ricky looked up from my copy of _Into the Woods_. He stood up and signed at me.

'You are in so much more trouble than I am now sis.' Hearing the door downstairs close, we both ran down the stairs, I jumped over the banister and slid down the hall, right into the living room where they were sitting. Taking a seat on the couch, Nya handed us back our boxes. Ricky looked at me, slightly confused. I signed to him all that he had missed.

"So, tomorrow we're going to start your training to become ninjas…I'd say get a good night's sleep, you both will have a lot to learn." I nodded and pointed at my left eye. "You'll still be able to train with an eye patch on Alice, there are lessons that you can learn that involve not relying on your eyes. It's getting late; I think you two should go get some sleep. We'll call the others, let them know about tomorrow." I ran out of the room and suddenly felt exhausted; I had a lot happen today. Throwing the box on my desk I took a sip of water threw on my pj's and crawled into bed. A dreamless sleep almost instantly drew me in.

**well...another chapter in the bag, another step deeper into the plot and in the next, the Green siblings begin to train to become ninja, Alice is Spirit (if that was not made painfully blunt) and Ricky is Light(I didn't really know what else to give him, while I'm aware other people have made ninja's of light, I do not know if anyone had ever made a male ninja of light.)**

**I'm also debating whether to create a new team of ninja from the new generation or not...I think I should but If I do I'll need some OC's donated for the story. Feel free to send them in and I'll think about it. No OC's will be stolen if I choose not to make a new team.**

**It only takes like...a minute. All opinions welcome! Those who review can steal some of Cole's cake!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ello Fanfiction readers who have decided to continue reading! **

**Special Thanks goes to Cu-Jo Ninja who talked to me through most of the day, I wouldn't have been quite as motivated if she hadn't messaged me all day**

**Disclaimer I don't own ninjago otherwise I wouldn't be here.**

Spirits and Lights

Chapter Nine: Training

_Alice's POV_

When the light in my room was suddenly flicked on I woke up, opening both of my eyes, the eye patch sat on my night stand, my left eye didn't hurt too bad but I didn't want to risk hurting it so I didn't rub it like I did to my right eye, clearing the sleep from it. Outside was still rather dark, the sun just barely on the horizon. My clock read five twenty-seven am. I'm never up this early! In the next room I heard a loud thump and Ricky groaned.

"I'm awake! I don't wanna be awake, but I am!" I heard him shuffling around his room, closing his door. The aroma of cinnamon and coffee wafted up the stairs. Throwing on a tee shirt and jeans I headed down stairs, the eye patch shoved in my pocket. Jay and Nya were sitting at the table drinking coffee, both looking half asleep, and Zane was cooking, I walked into the kitchen and decided to talk with Zane, he was good at multi tasking.

"So…how do you know them?" I jerked my head towards Jay and Nya. As he flipped a pancake I could hear Ricky starting to walk down the stairs.

"I trained with Jay to become a ninja twenty three years ago, along with Kai and Cole, we've been friends ever since." I know I must have been looking at him as though he was a lunatic, he looked like a teenager, how is that possible? "I'm not a human, I'm a robot. I don't age."

"Nindroid." Jay called from where he sat at the table. Nya rolled her eyes and hit Jay on the back of his head. Why wasn't Ricky down here yet? I stepped just so I could see the foot of the stairs, there was a loud thump and I heard Ricky shout out.

"Let me go!" I ran into the hallway, Ricky was being held in the air by the back of his shirt. Dangling over the stairs, the spirit that pushed me yesterday was threatening his life. "Alice! It's that spirit again isn't it?" The spirit looked at me with its pupil less, purplish pink eyes.

_"You wouldn't want to see your brother get hurt would you Alice?"_ I shook my head, I saw Ricky was trying to work his way out of his long sleeved shirt, the height above the closest step would hurt him. The spirit changed its grip, one arm around his waist, the other covering Ricky's mouth.

_"If you do as I say to the letter, I will leave your brother alone." _I took a hesitant step back; he said nothing about leaving the others alone. Ricky jerked his head back and bit the spirit's finger, not letting go until the spirit threw his body to the wall and Ricky fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. He just bit the spirit and the spirit felt pain.

_"I'll be back for both of you, this is only a sign that my revenge is drawing nearer."_ He dissipated like smoke, trailing his way down the stairs and phased through the front door. I ran up the steps two at a time, picking Ricky's unconscious form up and pushing his hair out of his face.

"Alice, is everything alright?" I saw Zane at the foot of the stairs. Ricky was opening his eyes and coughed weakly, wiping his mouth.

"Uh…I really don't know anymore." Turning to Ricky I saw he didn't have his hearing aid in. what was left of I was smashed on the ground next to him. It broke on impact with the wall. Sitting him up, I signed a message to him.

'Are you okay?' He nodded. A small smile tugged at my mouth. 'I'll be right back; I'm going to see if I still have your back up.' Stepping into my room I heard him speak.

"Alice, I can hear you." Turning around I saw him standing in the doorway, a goofy grin stretched across his face. "I can hear everything, well, except the spirits."I pulled him into a hug; standing on tiptoe I put my chin on the top of his head. He was getting taller. Soon I wouldn't be able to do that. Dang.

"Let's hope it stays that way, trust me, it's not as cool as it sounds." Laughing we walked down the stairs to share the news and eat breakfast.

_Alice's POV_

Not too long after breakfast did we leave for the monastery. We were on foot, but it didn't seem to take us long…that was until we reached the mountain the monastery was located on. By the time we reached the top, Ricky and I were dizzy. The others didn't seem surprised that we were tired. It was a lot of steps. When we got inside we walked through what was a surprisingly empty courtyard.

"So what now?" Zane nudged a statue of a gold dragon, revealing a red button. When he pressed it, training equipment popped up out of the ground.

"You train." We had walked further in; Ricky looked excited to try out the course. I didn't seem to share his enthusiasm. "Alice, it is perfectly safe, we trained on this course when we were not much older than you." I nodded at Ricky and he began trying to run through the course. A second before he was knocked off by one of the training dummies, I realized what he did wrong, he looked behind himself at me, not at the dummy coming right at his face. Idiot. It hit his face and knocked him onto the ground.

"You can try again tomorrow Ricky, but for today, you have not succeeded. Alice, it is your turn." Taking a second to look at each obstacle, I ran in. dodging the dummies, jumped swiftly off the spinning poles with the almost gear like sticks that would make crossing through them impossible, positioning myself between the two blades mounted on a circle and spun once before I jumped out, flipping over the poles that went up and down, the others seemed impressed, I then ducked under one of the swinging axes, I crossed through the scissoring blades, and realized I had finished. Two more people had joined the others, one wearing a red ninja suit, the other wearing black.

"What?" I looked at them and they all seemed speechless, was it not normal that I did that on the first try? The one in red shook his head. He looked at Nya.

"Where did you find this kid again? It took me like…six times until I passed!" He turned to look at me, and spoke to me. "How did you know what to do?"

I shrugged. I didn't know what I was doing really. "I don't know, it just sort of came to me." Ricky was frantically signing to me for the answer.

I signed a one word response to him.

Patience.

**So Alice just ran through the training course perfectly on the first try while her little brother failed pretty quickly.**

**I'm also debating whether to create a new team of ninja from the new generation or not...I think I should but If I do I'll need some OC's donated for the story. Feel free to send them in and I'll think about it. No OC's will be stolen if I choose not to make a new team.**

**It only takes like...a minute. All opinions welcome! Those who review can steal some of Cole's cake!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Greetings and Bienvenue. I have returned from my homework to bring you the tenth chapter in this story...which, after this chapter, I believe deserves a new name. if anyone has any ideas, please send them in.**

**I have to give some uuber special thanks to Actiongirl101 who owns Lauren. Without her...well this chapter would be a whole lot more boring. **

**This chapter also includes my first action scene...which I really don't know how it turned out, you can be the judge of that.**

**I do not own ninjago, nor do I own Lauren, but I do own Alice, Ricky, Elliot and Shaw.**

Spirits and Lights

Chapter Ten: Visitors in the Night

Alice's POV

After dinner I retreated to my "room" It was just me. Lying down, I put my head phones in and scrolled through my mp3 player looking for a good song. I ended up just hitting random, music started filling my ears.

_Na na, na na na, na na_  
_I miss you, miss you so bad_  
_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_  
_I hope you can hear me_  
_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Oh_

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_  
_Goodbye on the hand_  
_I wish that I could see you again_  
_I know that I can't_

_Oh_  
_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Oh_

_I had my wake up_  
_Won't you wake up_  
_I keep asking why_  
_And I can't take it_  
_It wasn't fake_  
_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
_There you go, there you go_  
_Somewhere I can't bring you back_  
_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
_There you go, there you go,_  
_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._  
_The day you slipped away_  
_was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

_Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na_  
_I miss you_

As the song ended, I picked up my sketch book, singing lightly to myself. A haunting piano track started playing, and from my pencil to paper was a picture of a cage, kind of like a bird cage. It was empty. I turned off the music and crossed the small room. I looked in the mirror and could see where the glass shards had scratched my eyes, they were healing at least, and according to Zane, it was healing correctly and the chance of losing my sight was now slim to none.

"Look at yourself Alice, in two days your life did change a lot. You got adopted, got hurt by spirits, and now here you are, training to become a ninja, and getting closer to finding your dad." I was talking to myself, those three spirits were right, life _is _changing, and it's for the better. In the orphanage we grew up with the stories of the ninja coming from the older kids, our teachers, the volunteers, just about everyone I've ever met had something to say about the ninja, how they saved the city multiple times, how they did all of these amazing things, and now, I'm on my way to become one of them. I crossed over to the small window and from here, I could see so many stars, some shining brighter than others, none of them to be ignored.

"Bet you're proud of me now dad." Turning off my lamp, I decided to listen to what the others had told me to do. Get some sleep.

I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours until the door opened, a shadow stood in the doorway, the dim glow of the nightlight wasn't strong enough to make out any of their features. It was probably Ricky coming to tell me that he couldn't sleep and how he just wanted to get back out there and try again.

Sitting up, I turned on the lamp, and a single throwing knife impaled itself in the wall, a mere inch and a half above my hand. In the doorway was a figure dressed entirely in black, another stood on the other side of my bed, and I scrambled out from under the covers. As I leaped from the bed, heading towards the window, something wrapped itself around my right leg, with a sharp pull, I was on the ground, face first. The chain whip untangled itself from around my leg and I was glad that I had left the window open to feel the breeze. Backing up until I was practically against the wall, I ran, tripping the figure with the throwing knives as I jumped out the window and into the courtyard. The two figures from my room followed me out here and were joined by another; this one was armed with a Bo staff. All three were advancing towards me quickly. I looked at the empty courtyard.

_"Use the training course to your advantage Alice."_ My grandfather's voice echoed slightly in my head. Running towards the golden dragon statue, I hit the button and the training course came out of the ground. The one with a Bo staff came towards me first, moving rather quickly I couldn't defend myself from several whacks.

"Hey! All of you stop!" Turning around we saw Zane, Cole, Kai, Jay and Nya looking at us, rather mad. The training course stopped and retracted back into the ground. Zane suddenly spun around us in a blue-white tornado, When he stopped I found I was in the purple outfit, this time, with the hood on. Looking at my three attackers I saw cerulean, tan, and a hazy yellow suited ninja.

"Hey Kai, doesn't this look familiar?" Jay nudged Kai in the arm and he received a smack to the head from him. Apparently it was familiar. Zane touched my shoulder.

"Alice, ninja of spirit, you hold a gift that lets you be a guide to those who are lost, and from the lost, you gain wisdom." He turned to the ninja in tan this time. "Shaw, ninja of flight, you are free like the creatures of the sky, you maintain a balance between work and play." Shaw pulled his hood off, revealing choppy dark brown hair and amber eyes.

"It's good to meet you Alice." Holding out his hand I shook it. Zane continued, this time turning to the figure in vibrant blue.

"Lauren, ninja of water, it flows within you, guiding you and others down the right path, you are always one to admit that you have messed up." Lauren pulled off her hood and reached out and yanked mine off my head.

"Great to meet you Alice, but before you ask, I'm not afraid of anything." Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her brown eyes reflected the starlight.

"BS Lauren, you told me yesterday you were afraid of spiders." The figure in yellow replied. It was a definitely male voice. Zane walked over to the yellow one and pulled off his hood, revealing brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Elliot, ninja of form, you change your thoughts and attitudes according to the situation, you are not capable of being held in one place for long." Zane paused and looked at all of us, I yawned, the past two days had been pretty draining. Zane pointed at the other three. "You three are not to let Ricky see you until he has completed the training course." He then turned to me, a solemn look on his face. "You are not to tell your little brother about this, he is not ready yet." I nodded. It wouldn't be the first time I had to lie to him about something.

"All of you need to get some sleep. Alice, you will be joining them for lessons after lunch, before then, you will be out here training with your brother. You are dismissed. We all headed back to our rooms. I quickly changed back into my pj's and crawled back into bed. All I want is some peaceful, refreshing, dream-free, spirit-free sleep.

Of course _that_ is far too much to ask for.

**So Alice just met the other ninja...What do you think of them? I feel like this chapter was a lot of chatter compared to some of the others...but this is my 10th chapter, this is actually the longest story I've ever written and posted. Next Chapter we get to see how Alice reacts to training with her brother, and the others.**

**It only takes like...a minute. All opinions welcome! Those who review can steal some of Cole's cake!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings and Bienvenue. I have an uodate! whileit is shorter than the pastfew I think it is going to set up the next few chapters perfectly.**

** I do not own ninjago, nor do I own Lauren, but I do own Alice, Ricky, Elliot and Shaw.**

Spirits and Lights

Chapter Eleven: Child of the Fifth

Alice's POV

Even in my dreams I always have control over myself.

This time though, was different, I was watching myself. I was in my ninja suit, which kinda makes sense, and was standing in that tunnel again, two of my fingers on my right hand were writing on the wall in what I hoped was only red paint. Stepping back, I read what I wrote on the wall.

_Children of the fifth complete the five_

_Save those without we all would die_

_Together they are stronger_

_Separate, they are weak_

_For when a piece is broken or missing_

_They simply are incomplete_

"What does that mean?" I stood right in front of myself and realized something. The other me had a blank expression. Did she-I not know what was going on? Had we slipped during our sleep and had another spirit take over us? The ground began to shake and the wall began to rise. The version of me that had been writing the message suddenly woke up from her trance.

"What's going on?" She shouted into the dark. As the wall rose, she screamed in terror. Hearing myself scream was a thing I never wanted to do again.

Sitting up in bed I saw that the sun had risen. Ricky was already out there, practicing how to use a katana. For Kai's sake, I really hope that it was a toy katana and not an actual one.

"Hey Alice," Turning around I saw Lauren standing in the door way. Despite the fact that it was the middle of winter, and a mild one at that, she stood there in a black tee shirt and a pair of dark wash jean shorts. "Wanna talk?"

"Thought you were supposed to stay hidden like the others." She shook her head, her pony tail whipped back and forth.

"Oh please, that's only when your brother isn't training. Hopefully he'll also figure out the training course quickly like you did." She saw the picture of my dad sitting on the bedside table. "Is this your father?" I nodded and she put it back down.

"So…how long have you been training?" she seemed pretty at ease here, like she knew she belonged. Pushing her bangs out of her eyes and walking over to the window she stood just behind the white curtain.

"All my life, and my dad trained me. Same deal with Shaw. I don't know much about Elliot or you and your brother… but for your information, you picked up Spinjitzu quicker than anyone else. I don't even think my dad made it through on the first try. "We began walking through the halls; I was in a pair of jeans and an old tee shirt from a comic book store. Sliding into the kitchen she hesitantly slipped the lid off of a pot that was simmering on low. The smell of something relatively _decayed_ filled the air. "Alice, don't eat the food tonight, just…meet up with me and the guys out back after dinner. Trust me, it's my dad's cooking, and this," she gestured to the pot "is one of his culinary creations. The others and I'll meet you outside and we'll have sandwiches, it'll be a good time for you to get to know all of us." She turned to look at the clock; it was almost ten in the morning.

"I think you should go meet my dad and your brother outside, they want to see if you can redo what you did yesterday. And your little brother about to try again." Nodding, I ran out the doors of the monastery, Cole, as he introduced himself, was one of the guys from last night.

"Sorry I'm late; I had a little trouble sleeping last night." He gave me a slight smile.

Once again, Ricky was excited to try the course again. This time, he made it to the last part before he was knocked off by one of the scissors. As I helped him up Cole pulled out a stop watch.

"You ready Alice?" Nodding I took off, following in footsteps left from long ago. I didn't know what happened between when I heard Ricky cough, and when I found myself on the ground, gasping for air. Sitting up, I could hear Ricky coughing still. Behind him was the _Dai Kunshu._ He was holding Ricky with an arm wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Alice, what's going on?" I could hear Cole, but I could not respond, I could not move, I could not speak. His eyes held me captive as Ricky's breathing was completely cut off. He had stopped struggling when he saw my eyes.

_"Now, you have two choices, either you go write that beautiful message where I tell you to or I can take your little brother with me…it is entirely up to you." _Ricky's face was slowly starting to turn colors.

"The message! I'll write the message, just leave Ricky out of this!"

Cold. That was all I could feel, the cold was numbing to the pain in my head.

**So Alice is about to do something VERY stupid...that's allI'm gonna say.**

**Dai Kunshu is a translation of a word...send me a private message if you feel like translating it.**

**It only takes like...a minute. All opinions welcome! Those who review can steal some of Cole's cake!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Greetings and Bienvenue. I have an update! and dang...I surprised myself with it's ending**

**Special thanks to Actiongirl101 for being excited for the update and extra thanks to Co-Ju ninja who helped me get through this chapter.**

**I do not own ninjago, nor do I own Lauren, but I do own Alice, Ricky, Elliot and Shaw.**

Spirits and Lights

Chapter Twelve: Stupidity Gets Me Nowhere.

I could feel pain in my right wrist, my pointer and middle finger wrote the words on the wall, adding more this time to the eerie poem.

_Acceptance led to disappearance_

_As the spirit re-opened the door_

_The past makes a reappearance_

_Blood spilt on a darkened shore_

_The time of revenge is drawing near_

_Her father's fate is almost sealed_

_The balance is no longer clear_

_The responsibility the two now wield_

The wall began to rise, and whatever was inside the chamber began to move.

"What's going on?!" The door had completely risen now, and I could see what was inside. They looked like snakes. Stories from my childhood fluttered into the back of my mind. They were called Serpentine and they were not very nice. There were several different tribes and I knew one was extinct. A small black and orange one popped up out of nowhere right next to me. I screamed loudly, and tried to run away from it.

"Well, what do we have here? It looks like a little ninja!" The serpentine threw me into the room and I could feel pain in my right hand, looking down, and blood was oozing from a cut across the palm of my hand. Hearing more hisses getting closer to me I remembered the stories about how you cannot trust your eyes because the Venomari and Hypnobrai rely on open eyes of their victims. I felt what I could only assume was a tale tilting up my head, a hand ripped off my mask, my blonde hair tumbled out from under it, falling in a curtain around my face.

"Open your eyesss little girl."

Ricky's POV

Air suddenly rushed into my lungs and I looked at my sister, she was fading into the air until I could no longer see her.

"She's never done that before." I whispered. My breathing evened out and it hit me. The spirit that held me over the stairs, that threw me against the walls, the one that I bit, had kidnapped my sister. I looked at Cole who didn't seem to know what to say or do, and then back at the obstacle course. "Let me try again."

Before he could say anything I had already started, pushing myself further than I probably should in a way I never had before. Right at the end though a bright yellowish orange tornado spun around me, I stopped it and looked down at myself. Instead of my faded Thunder Green tee shirt and jeans, was the yellowy orange ninja suit from the box.

"Uh… what was THAT?!" looking up towards the source of the shout I saw three figures flatten themselves to the roof. Cole sighed and shook his head.

"Remember last night? The three of you were instructed not to be seen before he was ready? I guess you can come out now." The three figures all jumped down from the roof, one of them was a girl Alice's age, and there were two boys also close in age to Alice. Great, I get to be the youngest again. They walked over to me, whispering slightly. "Ricky, meet Shaw, Elliot and my daughter Lauren." Something smelled really good and the others all seemed to know what it was.

"Come on! Zane made lunch, we can talk later!"

Alice's POV

That bird cage I had drawn in my sketchbook came to life, except now it wasn't as empty as it was in my book. I was in the cage. They had shoved me into it after leading me blindfolded out into a desert. It was getting dark out here, surely someone had to be looking for me, Ricky and Cole saw me disappear before their very eyes! I looked up at the evening sky, the serpentine scouts they had left to guard me were clearly new to their job, every few minutes they would turn around, making sure I was still there.

Pulling a bobby pin I usually hid in my hair out of the tangled blonde locks, I began to work on the lock, my back turned to the guards.

"Do you think she isss sleeping?" I felt something that was suspiciously like the tip of a knife lightly poking my shoulder.

"I hope so, maybe then they'll let us switch off with some of the othersss." They laughed quietly as the lock clicked. Swinging the door open lightly I slipped out, pressing myself against the wall of what looked like a building.

"Hey! Where did she go?"Crap. They noticed I was gone, "Sound the alarm! The little ninja has escaped." I found myself surrounded by snakes. Some green, most of them were blue. On instinct I closed my eyes and made myself collapse onto the ground, trembling like I did when I slipped according to Ricky. They grabbed my arms and I found myself back in the cage. Through half closed eyes I saw hundreds of snakes milling about, all of them talking in hushed whispers.

"She didn't use Spinjitzu on us…why? Does she not know how? Is she even a ninja?"

I sighed, next time I try to escape; I'll just take off running. Not wait until it's too late.

Landon Green's POV

I was standing by the lake, looking out over the peaceful waters.

"Dad!" Turning around I saw Alice, she was older now, and she was a teenager. She was crying. I could see a tear running down her face. As she touched my arm everything important came back to my mind.

I was in trouble, I had abandoned my children, I had been missing for a long time. She was the only one who could save me. She had to face the Dai Kunshu alone as I had when I was younger.

She was the ninja of spirits.

And I am not Landon Green.

**So... who liked that ending?**

May I get a review?

**It only takes like...a minute. All opinions welcome! Those who review can steal some of Cole's cake!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Greetings and Bienvenue. I have an update! and it's going to be a while before the next I'm afraid, I have a huge roject for world history AP and I won't have much time until Friday afternoon...I'll update plenty next monday though! I'm staying home since I'm getting my lower braces and I'll be meaner than the serpentine!**

**I do not own ninjago, nor do I own Lauren, but I do own Alice, Ricky, Elliot and Shaw.**

Spirits and Lights

Chapter Thirteen: Saved

Ricky's POV

Lunch was actually really good, I sat next to Elliot and he had seen me around Ninjago city and that he was the last to join the team before Alice and me. He caught me up on what they had been learning and he filled me in on Shaw and Lauren, how they had trained here their entire lives and were practically siblings. He didn't talk much about himself though.

"So…how did your sister just vanish? It seems pretty crazy that she just seemed to dissipate into nothing." I poked at my food, it tasted good, and I just wasn't really hungry.

"I don't know, I mean, things have happened before but never has she disappeared, she's gone out to crazy places because of spirits but never has she disappeared like that." I looked out the window and tried to pretend I couldn't feel their eyes staring at me.

"Guys you're not going to believe this but people have been reporting serpentine sightings all over Ninjago! Someone said they saw someone dressed in all purple with them." I jumped up, scaring half of them to death.

"That has to be Alice!" The older ninja began to leave and I started to follow, Shaw grabbed my wrist.

"Sorry Ricky, if we're not allowed to go, you're certainly not going." Reluctantly I sat back down. When the adults were out of earshot he spoke again. "Alright, let's go!"

Alice's POV

"Girl, look at me." I turned my head the other way; a scale covered hand grabbed my jaw and made me look right at the blue serpentine general. He wasn't trying to hypnotize me…for now. "I'll asssk thisss once more before we ssstop playing nicely. Who are you child and how did you ssset uss free?" I rolled my eyes, I told them who I was and what I did, or had been forced to do, but they didn't believe me.

"I'm telling the truth though! I am Alice Green, I am fifteen, and all I did was write some stupid words on the wall and that somehow opened the door!" letting go of my face I heard a light sigh, turning around I saw my grandfather's spirit, he was leaning against the wall.

_"Really Alice? Of all the stupid things you could have done, you accidentally re-release the serpentine? I'll try to help get you out of here though; I don't like snakes at all."_ Shaking his head he disappeared into the air.

"What were you looking at child?" I closed my eyes and leaned back against the cage. He sounded panicked…that gives me an idea….

"I- thought I heard something, I saw something blue over there. That's all, why?" the alarm from earlier sounded, it was still loud. Looking around I stood up, acting as though I was scared. On the roof of a building was a figure in blue, I pointed the opposite way. "There it is over there!" the serpentine seemed to be determined to catch the intruders. I heard a loud click and the door once again swung open, I saw Elliot and Shaw standing there. They had a triumphant gleam in their eyes. I saw Lauren hop off the building. She looked mad.

"Alice! I was standing there for a reason! I was going to lead them away from here and let these two free you from the cage! You sent them in the direction of where we were going to meet up!" She took a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You just sent them towards your brother, when they get back here with your brother and see you gone, they'll put extra guards around him." I saw an orange figure running from rooftop to rooftop, stumbling into the opening we were in.

"Yeah, the legs of the suit definitely need to be shortened, now let's go!" The serpentine had arrived in the circle from all sides, we were thoroughly stuck. Ricky was next to me now, the arms and legs of his suit dangling over his hands and feet.

I could see my grandfather fighting several of them, lifting my hand I made it look like I was controlling their invisible attacker.

"_Clever Alice! Scaring them off are we?" _I smirked at the snakes; I had some hope for this fight.

"It must be challenging to fight what you can't see or touch." My grandfather suddenly disappeared, the snakes regaining their footing. Uh-oh…

"Ricky, now would be a real good time for you to figure out how you used Spinjitzu earlier…" Elliot sounded nervous, I couldn't blame him; those snakes were getting too close for comfort now. We became an even tighter circle, Ricky had a katana, Shaw had his throwing knives, Lauren had her chain whip, and Elliot had his Bo staff, I however was unarmed.

"Guys! Over there on that building! It's the Falcon!" Shaw seemed overly excited that there was a bird on the building…

"Good, hopefully our parents know where we are then. I don't think we're gonna find out way out of here…" as I hit one of the serpentine in the face I knew what Elliot meant, we were outnumbered with at least twenty of them for each of us.

"They better get here fast then!"

Zane's POV

I could feel the falcon was trying to tell me something, checking to make sure the coast was clear, I let him show me whatever it was. I could see the city of Ouroboros, the serpentine were gathering around a small group, the falcon zoomed in and I could see it was Shaw, Elliot, Lauren, Ricky and Alice. The four had not listened to our instructions, but how had they figured out she was there?

Shutting off the link I called the others to let them know what had happened and where the others were.

They were in trouble now, but when they returned they would be in even more trouble for disobeying what we said and sneaking out.

**So... next chapter involves more of the Ninja...I just had to get through this. I promise there will be something in the next chapter.**

May I get a review?

**It only takes like...a minute. All opinions welcome! Those who review can steal some of Cole's cake!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Greetings and Bienvenue. I have an update! It's taken me all day andI've been home due to my spacers making sleep impossible last night so I stayed home...wqatched some Ninjago, drank some tea(Black Cherry Berry) and made this for you people who read AND review.**

**I do not own ninjago, nor do I own Lauren, but I do own Alice, Ricky, Elliot and Shaw.**

Spirits and Lights

Spirits and Lights

Chapter Fourteen: Drawings and Meanings

Elliot's POV

The snakes were definitely closing in now; I stepped forward and pushed Alice behind me. Glancing at her I noticed how pale she was, as though something was really wrong. She suddenly collapsed on the ground shaking violently. Dropping my weapon I picked her up.

"Guys, we need to get Alice out of here!" When I had gone to check her, the others adjusted the circle. She was really cold now, and becoming too still.

"Elliot, you get her out of here and into a safe place, we'll meet up with you back at the monastery." Shaw sounded relatively calm for this situation, I know I wasn't. The others gave me one shot at getting out of here; I picked up my staff, and ran. Some warmth began to return to Alice, though it was not much.

"What…what happened?" she noticed I was carrying her and running away from the fight and the others. "Put me down Elliot, we need to go back and-"

"No, your unarmed and just collapsed and started convulsing. I'm taking you back to the monastery; the others are on their way to help the others." I couldn't see the city anymore and stopped behind a large rock. Alice immediately sat up once I set her down. She shook her head and pulled her long blonde hair into a simple and elegant pony tail, several pieces fell out and curled around her face, she looked like an angle out of- stop that. I really needed to not think about how cute she looked right now, focus, that's what I need to do.

"So, how did you know where to find me? It's not like that was the only possible place they would meet at was it?" I shook my head, it had been Shaw and Lauren who said we should check out in the desert, something about the stories they heard growing up.

"Lucky guess." Helping her up, we began our walk to the nearest town and from there, back to the monastery where we both knew that our group would be in trouble.

_Time skip: later that day_

Alice's POV

All five of us stood in a line, we all were back at the monastery and all of us were in big trouble. The ninja were trying to figure out what our punishment should be and whether I should be included in the punishment. Right now, I think I deserve to be in trouble with the others. It's my fault they snuck out,

Still, I couldn't forget the slip I had back in Ouroboros, I was talking with my dad, we were just sitting on this really peaceful looking beach, staring out into the waters that almost could touch our feet, just almost…

_"Dad, how will I know how to find you? How will I know it's too late?" _He looked me in the eyes and he playfully messed up my hair, just like he did when I was a kid. _"What if I'm not strong enough to save you?" _ He turned back towards the sea.

_"Alice, do you want to know why your mother and I gave you your name? Your first name means truth, something everyone must have. I chose that name for you, your mother chose your middle name though, and she chose my mother's name for you, it means beautiful, helpful child. Don't you think your mother chose correctly for you? You'll be strong enough to save me, I believe in you. Just…listen to your teachers, alright?"_ We stood up and turned around, watching the sun set behind the mountains. I slowly began to fade from the scene. I was waking up.

"_Dad! Dad, don't leave me!" _Opening my eyes slightly, bright sunlight and the sensation of strong arms were present when I woke up.

"Alice….earth to Alice!" Snapping my head up and jumping back into reality, I see Lauren standing in front of me, I was laying on my bed and my sketch book was open, on the page it was turned to, I saw me, standing on the beach, talking to my dad.

"What was that about Alice? In the middle of a lecture you just got up and left to come draw- holy crap that's a lot of details." Lauren sat down on the floor next to me, her cerulean suit torn and covered in sand. She touched the image of my father. "Who's that?

I looked at my father and realized I had colored his hair blonde instead of brown. Truthfully, it actually looked right. "It's my dad, I just colored his hair incorrectly for some reason, I guess my mind was-"

"Zip it. It actually looks cool." She stuck out her hand, and stood up. "C'mon, we have chores to do." She led me outside the walls of the monastery and down to what looked like a large landing area. From under her shirt she pulled out what looked like a small golden whistle. It played a beautiful melody as she blew gently into it. In the distance we could hear something, it sounded like wings. Out of nowhere, a four headed dragon landed and one head nuzzled Lauren's outstretched hand.

"Alice, meet the ultra dragon." She grabbed my wrist and placed it lightly on the head of the dragon she was petting. Standing there, and looking at each head of the dragon, I could see the subtle differences between them. Stepping away, Lauren gave a smile. "Aww, that's sweet, they like you."

After a few minutes, the dragon flew off and Lauren handed me a whistle identical to her own.

"This is something you can't lose. I'm not going to always help you care for the Ultra Dragon, so you're gonna need this." We began the trek back inside, it was getting dark. "Oh, and Alice, Elliot, Shaw and I will help you find your dad, your little brother told us about him earlier, I can see why you'd want to find him."

I looked at the sky, past the inky horizon and smiled at the stars.

**Hi you guys...who liked this chapter? I'm thinking about featuring Shaw a little more in the next chapter...right now he just seems to be kinda _There. _I finally figured out Elliot's past and stuff.**

May I get a review?

**It only takes like...a minute. All opinions welcome! Those who review can steal some of Cole's cake!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HA! I'm changing my greeting on you guys again! I have the awkward part where a person tells their friends that they like someone. and the next chapter is being typed as you read this...I think.**

**I do not own ninjago, nor do I own Lauren, but I do own Alice, Ricky, Elliot and Shaw.**

Spirits and Lights

Chapter Fifteen: Blushing

Shaw's POV

I picked up my mp3 and hit play, music flooded my ears, and I couldn't hear Elliot's complaint as the rubber ball flew off the wall and hit him in the face. Pulling my headphones off I caught the last part.

"…No wonder you can't get Lauren to go out with you." As he turned his back I leapt up and threw a knife past him and it impaled the wall near him. He turned around and gave me this look; it was smug, as though he won an argument. "You do like her!"

I felt a blush crawling up my cheeks. "No I don't!"

"Yeah, you do."

"No I don't!" Ricky walked into our room, he looked at me, with a knife in hand, and then at Elliot, and walked out, shouting over his shoulder.

"I'll just go tell Lauren and Alice that the two of you have a crush on them." As he walked down the hall, we both looked at each other. I took off down the hall, grabbing the pipsqueak and covered his mouth; I dragged him back into our room, closing the door behind me.

"Kid, how much of a death wish do you have?!" He looked at both of us, a smirk on his face. If he was older I'd smack it off of his face, but then I'd have an angry Alice to deal with.

"Not much…I just think it's gross that you have a crush on my sister, Elliot." He made a face like he had been asked to eat worms.

"So? She's cute, the way she spaces out sometimes and the only way you can tell is by looking at her mossy green eyes, how she's super light on her feet but can hit harder than anyone could-" Ricky covered his ears and began to scream at him to stop talking about Alice. When Elliot finished they both turned to me. Matching grins on their faces.

"It looks like there's only one way to see if Lauren likes you back Shaw. You gotta ask her out."

"I'll ask her tomorrow. We have sunrise exercise tomorrow morning though, we need sleep." As we each climbed into our beds, I laid there, thinking about what I said. How the heck am I supposed to ask her out? Will she laugh in my face?

I didn't exactly have a good track record with reaching out to people, Alice and Ricky were pretty much the younger siblings I never wanted but would protect from others. Elliot was my best friend, the one who was there to make stupid jokes, but still a good dude.

Except Lauren… the two of us grew up together, we were like siblings, she could tell when something was bothering me, and I could do the same with her. I was a year older, but she knew how to do everything on the same level. Would she laugh in my face when I tell her tomorrow? Will she punch me? Does she feel the same?

Rolling over, the picture of my mom and I was illuminated by the night light. It was the two of us on one of the weekends we had spent together after she and my dad got a divorce. We were sitting in the park, eating these really sour but really sweet candies, making faces at each other. It was before she got sick, before I began spending my entire life here, before I began my official training.

It was back when I still acted like a child, and then I met Lauren. She acted older than I did and I began to act my age, trying to be better than her. We trained together, we did chores together, and we were inseparable, always side by side.

Lauren's POV

Alice and I were both trying to sleep, she seemed to have no problem while I was just lying on my bunk, staring up at the ceiling, and the glow in the dark stars I nearly broke my neck putting up shone their ghostly green light on me.

Alice had told me that if I liked Shaw, that I should ask him out, the worst he could say was no, and if he did, I wouldn't blame him. I had known him since we were little. He was like an older brother to me.

Rolling over, I decided to get some sleep before Zane would come wake us up in the morning for Sunrise Exercise. My favorite.

**So...now we know a little more about Shaw right? He acts like his dad but he also tries to make his own path...he also pretty much just admitted that he likes Lauren out loud to Elliot and Ricky, but he believes that since he's known her since forever, she won't feel the same.**

**Next chapter, Alice is going to dig a little deeper into her father's dissapearence and Elliot is going to be placed in a situation where he is going to be slightly embarrassed but realize it actually puts them a step closer to finding Alice's father.**

May I get a review?

**It only takes like...a minute. All opinions welcome! Those who review can steal some of Cole's cake!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HA! I'm changing my greeting on you guys again! I'm awake...it's 4:50 in the morning, I can't sleep and I made this for you guys. Remember, for every reveiw given, you get a slice of cake stolen from Cole.**

**I do not own ninjago, nor do I own Lauren, but I do own Alice, Ricky, Elliot and Shaw.**

Spirits and Lights

Chapter sixteen: Best First Impression EVER

Alice's POV

Breakfast was awkward. Neither Lauren nor Shaw were looking at each other or talking to each other like normal, catching Ricky's eye I mouthed at him.

'Does Shaw like her?' He nodded back. So that's why it's so quiet, he likes her and she likes him.

"So…where's Elliot? I haven't seen him since we woke up." Lauren pushed the last bit of toaster waffle around her plate but answered me.

"Maybe he's downtown at his father's shop. Maybe we should find him; we all need to be training since the Serpentine are out. "She took a sip of her orange juice, closing her eyes as I kicked her leg. She needs to tell Shaw that she likes him darn it! "Does anyone know where his dad's shop is? Do we even know his last name?" as we all shook our heads I turned around; my grandmother was standing right behind me.

_"I know his father, he runs the flower shop downtown, Dark Roses, I believe."_ I smiled and turned around.

"He should be downtown, at the shop Dark Roses." I looked at my grandmother. "Thanks!"

Shaw seemed more than a little bit weirded out. I haven't totally explained the whole I see ghosts' thing to them yet…they know about how I can hear them, see them, and they know about world slipping, but that's about it.

"Well then, I think we better go find out why he's never told us about the fact that his father works there" we all got up and headed into town, I pulled Lauren aside as she placed our dishes into the dishwasher.

"He likes you. Just, go ask him out now before you can chicken out." She stopped loading the dishwasher, a look of annoyance on her face.

"I'm not a chicken…and how do you know how Shaw feels? You did not!" She grabbed a fork out of the dishwasher and held it over her head. Turning on the ball of my foot, I ran, going through the courtyard and started going down the steps. I caught up with Shaw and Ricky.

"She's trying to kill me!" I said, gasping for breath, running for your life sure does make breathing hard. "And for no good reason at all!"

When we got into town, we found Dark Roses pretty fast; in front of the store were tons of these colorful blooming flowers in just about every color of the rainbow, the brightest ones were the yellow ones. Walking in, we looked around for Elliot. I walked through the rows of flowers, looking at them. The entire shop was lit up by sunlight. I heard someone behind me.

"Can I help you?" Turning around I came face to face with a man who looked just like Elliot. This must be his father.

"I was looking for a friend of mine, my grandmother said to check for him here. His name is Elliot, have you seen him?" that was when I felt sick, as though I was about to slip, sick.

"Alice!" my vision was going black and I began to fall. Elliot's arms were wrapped around me, sitting me down gently on the ground.

Elliot's POV

As I left the back room carrying several pots for delivering several small rose bushes, I saw Alice talking to my dad, she suddenly became very pale and I saw her eyes, glazed over, she started swaying and I knew she was slipping again. How often does she do that? Putting the plastic pots down, I ran over to her, catching her right as she was about to fall.

"Alice!" I sat her down on the floor of the shop; she was painfully cold this time. "Alice please wake up, please, just wake up!" suddenly Ricky was there; he had taken Alice out of my arms and started looking for a pulse.

"When did she slip?" He tried the other side of her neck, a frown settling in on his face.

"Not long ago, maybe a few minutes." I looked at the concrete floor, if I hadn't caught her, she would have hit her head, possibly cracking it open, and then we would have had another problem. Ricky must have found a pulse because he smiled and gently laid Alice down. My dad gave me this totally confused look. "I'll explain later dad, but uh…dad, meet Ricky and his sister Alice."

Alice's POV

I was back on that beach, this time, on the remains of a boat, sliding inside I found a photograph, Zane, Cole, Jay and Kai were in it, along with another person. They all looked similar to the way they did now…well; actually I wasn't sure about the person in the middle. If he was with the ninja, then I had never seen him. Zane looked the same in that picture as he does now. I guess that's the upside and downside to being a nindroid, you never age physically. Behind me I could hear something moving. Turning around I was face to face with the Dai Kunshu. He grabbed the picture from me.

_"How tragic a story this ship holds, it wasn't meant to be destroyed, it just got in my way. Very much the same way you do, my dear._"He grabbed me by my shirt, very much the same way a school bully would.

_"Leave her alone, your fight was between the two of us, I won fair and square. "_Standing in the doorway was my father, as the Dai Kunshu dropped me, I began to fade. The real world was now in front of me, but my father's voice lingered.

"_Say hello to Brad for me." _Sitting up, I found Elliot and Ricky beside me, and the man who must be Brad standing, a shocked look on his face.

"Uh...can you explain what just happened?"

**So...I hope by now you know that whatever I say is going to happen in the next chapter usually is just a preview of coming events...that really didn't put us too much further into the craziness that is really about to unfold... :D**

May I get a review?

**It only takes like...a minute. All opinions welcome! Those who review can steal some of Cole's cake!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys... I'm awake...it's almost 4nin the morning, I can't sleep and I made this for you guys. Remember, for every reveiw given, you get a slice of cake stolen from Cole.**

**I do not own ninjago, nor do I own Lauren, but I do own Alice, Ricky, Elliot and Shaw.**

Spirits and Lights

Chapter seventeen: True Feelings

Landon Green's POV

I had finally figured out how to navigate the astral plane that allowed me to speak with Alice, each time was becoming longer, a sure sign time was running out for me.

Sure, I couldn't leave here to see how everyone I knew is, but I could see how Alice and Ricky were, I could talk with my parents and my uncle about them, in only a few hours I learned how Alice had good grades and won an award for her artwork at school, how Ricky had been diagnosed with a hearing problem that had suddenly healed, how neither of them had given up hope in finding me. I know that they're both safe…for now, I knew Alice had awoken spirits accidentally when she released the Serpentine from their prison. Slowly her gift would lead her to an early death though. It was a common fate for those with her gift. Hearing the voices of the dead all the time slowly drives them insane, leading to mental breakdowns and mental problems, and some who could never understand their gift end up killing themselves just to stop it.

Thankfully, she was proving to be strong enough to handle it.

For now, that is.

Lauren's POV

Shaw and I were walking through the back gardens, looking for Elliot. I stopped to look at some of the flowers; their colors were so much more vibrant than the small wild flowers that grew by the walls of the monastery.

"Hey Lauren, I have something I kinda want to tell you…" Turning around I saw Shaw, a deep blush spreading on his face. I snapped my gaze back to the shop; a loud clattering sound could be heard. We both charged in, Ricky had knocked over some pots to get to where Elliot was holding a very unconscious Alice, her skin seemed moon white, even in the sun's warm glow. She twitched and opened her eyes. The man who was standing there had to be Elliot's father.

"Uh…can you explain what just happened?" Alice began to tell him the bare minimum about her gift. Shaw pulled me back into the garden.

"Lauren, what I tried to tell you earlier was that I really like you, as in like-like you." He looked down at his feet, and I grabbed his hands.

"Shaw, I was trying to figure out how to tell you that. You just stole the words from me." I knew he'd never hurt me, he'd always protect me, he's a good guy. Placing my arms around his neck I pulled him in for a kiss. It was warm and free and his lips tasted faintly of maple syrup.

The bliss in those few short seconds was amazing and as we pulled away, I looked into his hazel eyes and laughed. He gave me a look and then he realized why I was laughing. My dad would probably kill him _and _his father when he finds out we're dating.

"Lauren…how overprotective is your dad again?" There are only two ways to get on my dad's bad side…usually, and they are to take his cake away, and to mess with me. If my dad finds out we're dating, he's in trouble. If he breaks my heart…Shaw will be dead before my first tear can fall.

Elliot's POV

We sat in the back room as Alice told my dad everything. The rich smell of potting soil permeated every corner of the room.

"Wait, was your dad's name Landon? If so, I think I found a match, we helped with the flowers at your parent's wedding and he ordered a bouquet of green lilies but never came to pick them up, the day those arrived was the day he disappeared." Dad had pulled out the shop records from before their father had disappeared, checking to see if he had a record on him.

"Yeah, green lilies were my mother's favorite. Dad must have ordered them to place on mom's grave." The way she said that said she still missed her mom, but she was recovering from her death. I know I hadn't yet, my mom's death was sudden, her mother had been sick, she had time to say goodbye.

My mom was gone before my dad knew; he had been picking me up from school when one of her co-workers suddenly pulled a gun on everyone at the workplace. My mom was one of five victims to be killed before police arrived. She had only tried to help him and she ended up dead.

I never got to tell her how much I loved her or that when I would get mad and yell that I hated her that I was lying. She was gone before we got home, fifteen minutes later we heard the phone ring, ten more minutes and then dad told me.

I was just mad for so long.

Then I found out I was a ninja and met Alice. Then I didn't feel so alone.

Alice's POV

I could see Elliot staring off into space. He looked like something was bothering him.

_"He's upset still about my death when he was ten, how he never got to say goodbye."_ The spirit of a woman with reddish brown hair swept up into a loose bun had materialized next to him. _"He's a good kid, just let him know that I never left him, and he will never have to say goodbye." _As suddenly as she had appeared she vanished. We said goodbye to Elliot's dad and began our walk back to the monastery. When we were halfway up the steps, I stopped cold. The others were so lucky that they couldn't see spirits; life must be so nice for them.

_"Hello Alice."_ The spirit's eyes glittered in malevolence. Out of nowhere, the voices of my grandfather and great uncle started shouting some very rude things at the new spirit. I clutched at my head.

"SHUT UP! All of you! Just shut up!"I ran blindly up the stairs, ignoring the caring looks from my friends. Ricky would know what was happening. It was too many voices in my mind. Too much arguing, to much fighting. Once I was inside the confines of the room Lauren and I now shared, I slid down the wall, crying. Pulling out my mp3, I needed to play something loud, just so I couldn't hear them arguing.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, letting the darkness of sleep and the roar of music take over.

**Oh...poor Alice, I even felt bad writing that. But yeah...We had another POV from "Landon Green" and he revealed something that will totally(possibly) play in with this story.**** I can't wait for the update when Alice meets her father...it's gonna be cray-cray.**

**Landon Green: Can't you just tell them who I am now...?**

**Me: No, shush your mouth and go back to sleep.**

May I get a review? **It only takes like...a minute. All opinions welcome! Those who review can steal some of Cole's cake!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys... This is part one of the chapter...I didn't know where to o after the end of this part so...I decided I'll break it up into a short part and a long part. Remember, for every reveiw given, you get a slice of cake stolen from Cole.**

**I do not own ninjago, nor do I own Lauren, but I do own Alice, Ricky, Elliot and Shaw.**

Spirits and Lights

Chapter Eighteen: To Save a Whisperer Part one

When I heard the door close I sat right up, expecting to see Ricky or Lauren but instead, I saw blue walls with clouds painted on them. Sitting up I saw small wooden blocks strewn across the floor. I was home? How did I get here? Getting up I climbed into the attic, the normal spirits joined me, they were whispering softly.

"I need to find a box, there's stuff in there he wanted to hide so he kept it here. Do you know where it is?" The young couple stood in front of me, a sad look on their faces. The young woman buried her face into her lover's shirt, tears trailing down her face.

_"What you seek you cannot touch, what you can touch you cannot open, what you can open you cannot use." _She pulled her face out of the man's shirt. I could see past the injuries that took her life, she had been very pretty, long black hair, and delicate features. _"It is over there though, I hope you know what you are looking for, I only was up here when he placed the box here, he seemed glad to hide it under everything. As though what was inside was something he wanted to forget."_

The white box had been hidden in another box, under several comic books and sat onto of a sleek black object, a laptop and its charger directly underneath it. Picking it up I tried to grab the white box and found that my hand went right through it, colliding with a small wooden object. There was a small music box, and I mean very small, it could be hung on a chain and passed off as a necklace, and I picked it up, looking at the lines etched into it, I could see a pattern, they were like shoe laces, crossing over each other all over. The lid seemed to be stuck on the box.

"So…I was looking for the white box, and can't touch it. I found something I could touch but it doesn't open, let's see what's on the laptop." Plugging it in I powered it up, it soon demanded a log in password. The hint it gave me was completely unhelpful.

**_Who you are inside will never die._**

Sitting there in the dimly lit attic I held my hands over the keyboard hesitantly. Was that a quote out of something? Was it from some book that my teachers had tried to make me read and think it was the best thing in the world?

I put the laptop back in the box and headed downstairs, the wooden music box was shoved into my pocket. The sky was the intense inky black of night. As I was halfway back to the monastery, I felt a hand clamp over my mouth, a rag covered my mouth and nose. The world became blurry and as the cloth was removed, I tried to run.

"Help!" I shouted as I crashed onto the pavement, my eyes closing. "Please…" I felt arms pick me up, Something was tied around my wrists.

_"I don't believe they will find you."_ With those words, I knew that the whistle better still be around my neck, I might need it.

**Okay...I decided to make part one short because I was having trouble figuring out what to write after that part...hehe...please don't kill me? I've been debating on wether or not to kill Landon Green...**

**Landon Green: If you kill me, you will never hear the end of it...**

**Me:...you know what? You're still supposed to be practically dead, you've been able to explore the spirit realm...go find someone else to bother.**

May I get a review? **It only takes like...a minute. All opinions welcome! Those who review can steal some of Cole's cake!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys... This is part 2 of this chapter...it's really just a bunch of chapters with the same chapter title so...not really parts of it. Remember, for every reveiw given, you get a slice of cake stolen from Cole.**

**I do not own ninjago, nor do I own Lauren, but I do own Alice, Ricky, Elliot and Shaw.**

Spirits and Lights

Chapter Nineteen: To Save a Whisperer Part Two

Ricky's POV

When I met up with the others in the morning for breakfast, I noticed Alice wasn't sitting at the table, she wasn't even in the room.

"Anyone see Alice this morning, she wasn't there when I went to sleep last night, and when I woke up she still wasn't there. I just thought she snuck off to go talk to someone and woke up early." Lauren said, a spoon dripping with soggy cereal held over her bowl. "I'm starting to worry, what if she's in trouble again? The Serpentine are still out there and-"

"Guys, I'm right here." Turning around I saw Alice standing in the doorway. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep. "Sorry, I went back to our house last night and I got a little side tracked and fell asleep there." She sat down and poured herself a glass of apple juice. That's odd; she hates apple juice, why would she be drinking it? I sat down across from her, right next to Elliot. She stared past me, looking through me, was there a spirit behind me?

"Hey, Ricky, I found something I want to show you. I think it's a clue to where dad is." She led me out into the courtyard and threw a wooden circle at me. I turned it over in my hands. I noticed she tugged at her hair, she had tied it back into a sloppy pony tail. "Read what it says on the back." There was a paper note taped to it, Alice's handwriting left two words on it.

'I'm sorry.' I felt a sharp pinch and the world began to spin.

I was just knocked out by my own sister.

**me: hehe...so about this being longer than part one...I lied. I'm not sure why but all I can write are these crappy short chapters right now! But Yes, I still need to write a ton of sh*t for this story, I just wanted to post this so I wouldn't be going a day without uploading! Cuz then it would turn into a few days, then a week, and then I'd get caught up in the hollidays and then exam prep and then a new schedual...My brain hurts from thinking about it!**

**Landon Green: Why would you lie to them? And why would half of this chapter be your lame excuse for taking so long to type so little?**

**Me:...you know what? You're still supposed to be practically dead, you've been able to explore the spirit realm...go find someone else to bother.**

May I get a review? **It only takes like...a minute. All opinions welcome! Those who review can steal some of Cole's cake!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys... I'm sad about uploading this but...I have to. Remember, for every reveiw given, you get a slice of cake stolen from Cole.**

**I want to give super big thank yous to Actiongirl101 who kept me going throughout this whole thing, and To Co-Ju ninja who was there to help me through the rough spots and really just kept me going.**

**I do not own ninjago, nor do I own Lauren, but I do own Alice, Ricky, Elliot and Shaw.**

Spirits and Lights

Chapter Twenty: To Save a Whisperer Part Three

Alice's POV

When I woke up I saw rocks. They were pressing in from all sides, in front of me was a hole that I might be able to poke my head out of. Looking out of the opening I saw Ricky, tied to a pillar formed where the stalactite and stalagmite met. He seemed to be unconscious.

"Ricky…Ricky wake up!"He rolled his head towards me, a frown turning into a snarl.

"What do you want Alice." If I could have jumped back I would have, Ricky sounded so…mad at me. He looked at my eyes, looking for something. The rocks began to shift and I began to slip.

Only this time, I didn't go far.

_"Dad? Where are you?"_ I walked out of the rocks and slipped past Ricky as he began saying words that would end up getting him in trouble. He appeared in front of me, standing by his body.

For those of us who have never seen the body of someone who has been asleep in a comatose like state for nearly eleven years, the creepiest thing is that they don't seem to age. That's only the case if spirits caused it though. So there was my dad, wearing the same clothes he had worn to go to work that day.

"_Dad, you need to wake up now. I can't risk losing you and we need your help." _He looked at me as though I was speaking another language."_Dad, remember who you are! Who you really are! I know the truth, you wanted to escape the past so you created Landon Green as a way to escape your life as Lloyd Garmadon, the green ninja. WAKE UP!" _ The rocks began to shift and shake, laughter echoing around us. My father vanished and he woke up from his sleep and his brown hair faded into the blonde I saw in the picture, the same color it was in my drawing.

He couldn't see me anymore, I was in the astral plane, while he was in the real world. I tried to make myself wake up, but this time, I couldn't find the connection. Crap. This is bad.

"_Alice," _Turning around I saw my mother, she was the way I had seen her in my room only days ago. "_Sweetheart, your home now. It's going to be okay." _As her arms wrapped around me I knew what might have happened. Either my body had been possessed in my slip, or I had died.

I think what happened next was twice as bad, I became raw spirit energy, that's the energy that usually is associated with poltergeists, very powerful and very dangerous.

Ricky's POV

When the rocks crumbled and the dust cleared, I saw my dad cutting the ropes off my hands. A look of determination on his face.

"Dad? What's going on?" He looked…different from how I remembered him, his hair was blonde.

"Ricky, I'll explain everything back at the monastery, we need to find your sister and get out of here." Out of nowhere came this inky purple tornado, when it stopped spinning I saw Alice standing there, her eyes were just like the ones of that spirit from my dream.

"Hello father," he voice was venomous, and I knew the spirit had possessed her. "Looking for me?" A light purple orb began whizzing around her, trying to knock her off her feet. Three more orbs joined in, silver, purple and gold. "You little pests! Stay dead and disappear." More and more of the spirit orbs began to appear.

We took our chance and ran, the lighter purple orb following. Down the hillside and into the sand of the beach, stopping only when we had reached the ruins of a wooden ship. Dad pulled out a whistle and blew lightly.

"Tired Ricky?" he laughed, trying to make the mood lighter. "What'd you think was going on with all of those orb things?" I rolled my eyes and looked at the sky. In the distance, just above the horizon was a flying object.

"Those were spirits dad, something had to be supercharged for us to see them. I think one of them was Alice."

Elliot's POV

Shaw and I had just finished cleaning up after the ultra dragon when we heard it returning. From behind the goggles and gas masks, we both sighed, there went our afternoon. Today we were supposed to be training harder than normal but when we told them that Alice and Ricky were missing, the ninja and Nya had left, leaving the three of us with Zane for "Supervision" purposes. We were doing chores because training with Zane usually ended up being twice as strenuous. That was when Shaw noticed that there were two passengers, both of them blonde. When they landed, my heart sunk, it wasn't Alice riding with Ricky. It was their dad.

"Hey guys, do either of you know where everyone else is?" Ricky spoke quickly, like he hadn't taken his medicine for being hyper.

"Uh…we know Lauren is helping Zane fix tonight's dinner…that's about it." We all began to walk back up and I felt the brush of a hand against my face. The wind whispered in Alice's voice.

_"I love you Elliot, I'll try to find a way back."_

I knew that was true. If she's gone though, I'll never be able to tell her.

Alice's POV

Standing in the astral plane with no way back is rough.

Seeing the one guy I've ever liked practically cry knowing that I was gone was rougher, I reached out to touch his face, just to feel his soft skin one more time, just to let him know I was there.

"I love you Elliot, I'll try to find a way back." Tears pricked at my eyes and I wiped them away, it was stupid. I'm not dead but I'm still just a spirit, I just don't have a body. "Alright." I turned to my great uncle, my mom and my grandparents. "If training to hone whatever skills I have as ninja of spirits could possibly help me return, let's go. I'm ready"

**_End of Spirits and Lights_**

**Yep, that's right, this book is over. But it is just the begining. I'm not quite sure if I just killed her off or not...hehe... Looking back over this story, I realize that the ninja really aren't in it that much.**

May I get a review? **It only takes like...a minute. All opinions welcome! Those who review can steal some of Cole's cake!**


End file.
